


Not so Fashion Forward

by MalecMarshmallow



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec knows nothing about fashion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cats, Fashion Designer!Magnus, M/M, Model!Izzy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:03:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7799242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecMarshmallow/pseuds/MalecMarshmallow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s no secret that Alec Lightwood hates fashion and doesn’t know a single thing about it. His sister Isabelle is a model and invites Alec to her next show where she will be showing off the new clothes of famous designer Magnus Bane, who has created a whole range of clothing inspired by his cat?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not so Fashion Forward

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> This fic was inspired by designer Karl Lagerfeld, who did indeed design a whole range of clothes inspired by his cat! Some really awesome clothes you should all check them out! I own the cat hat that Alec sees in the fic!
> 
> I hope you enjoy :)
> 
> ~~~

Alec Lightwood was not ashamed to admit that he knew nothing about fashion. It wasn’t his thing. Archery and athletics, sure he could talk about those all day. But fashion? He couldn’t hold a conversation about fashion for even a few seconds. 

Which made his life a little awkward, considering his sister was a fashion major and had successfully found a job as a high-profile model. Isabelle wanted to talk about clothes and make up all the time and Alec just didn’t know how. 

His sister also never tired of making fun of his choice of clothing and was forever trying to convince him to go shopping with her to get some new ones. Oh no, he’d made that mistake once in his teen years and he was never going to do it again. The memory was something he liked to try his best to forget. 

But when Isabelle had a spare ticket to one of the fashion shows that she would be participating in and desperately wanted her brother to attend, how could he refuse her? Alec would do _almost_ anything to keep his sister happy. 

She even got to buy him a new suit which she was ecstatic about. 

“What kind of fashion is it anyway?” Alec asked her during their short car journey to the location. He really didn’t want to have to watch his sister parade around in lingerie, so he hoped it wasn’t that. 

“The main designer is Magnus Bane, he’s an absolute genius!” Alec raised his eyebrows and gave his sister a pointed look, “No he really is! His whole new collection is inspired by his cat,”

“What,” Alec deadpanned. 

“It’s great Alec! Seriously, you’re going to like it,” Alec really wasn’t convinced, but sighed internally and resigned himself to what was probably going to be a night of awful craziness. And his tie was already feeling uncomfortable around his neck. He tugged on it as they got out of the car until Isabelle batted his hands away and told him to stop fidgeting with it. 

“Okay big brother! I have to go in the back way but here’s your ticket!” She handed it to him excitedly, “You can get a drink and find your seat, it should be at the front,”

“Thanks Izzy,” He gave her a hug and wished her luck for the show and they parted ways. 

As Alec flashed his ticket at the door and entered the warehouse he immediately felt on edge and out of place. This was not his kind of thing at all. There was so many beautiful people all around him and dressed in clothes that looked like they probably cost more than Alec’s whole yearly paycheck. 

He followed his sisters’ advice and made a beeline for the bar, maybe it would all be a little more bearable if alcohol was involved. Alcohol always made things better, right? Glancing around he saw that a majority of the guests in attendance were holding fancy looking drinks rather than something simple so he ordered himself a glass of champagne because why the hell not?

Taking a sip of his drink he began to make his way toward the staging area. He didn’t know anyone there to talk to so there was no reason for him to stand around alone looking like an idiot. At least if he was sat down people would be less likely to notice him. 

A helpful attendant pointed Alec to his seat, which was as Izzy had said, right at the front. He checked his watch as he sat down. He had around fifteen minutes to wait before the show was about to start. He started absent-mindedly browsing the internet on his phone and checking his emails, not that he was expecting anything interesting. 

“Hello there,” Alec startled at the voice as he hadn’t realized anyone had taken the seat next to him. 

“Uh…hi,” He said a little dumbly, the man who had spoken was quite possibly the most beautiful man that Alec had even seen. He wanted to slap himself for sounding so stupid. 

“Surely a man like you can’t be here alone?” Alec felt his skin flushing red at this man’s obvious flirtations. 

“I…um…my sister is in the show,” Alec said quietly, so quietly in fact that the man had to lean a little closer to be able to hear him. Not Alec’s intent but he wasn’t complaining. 

“Oh! You must be Alexander Lightwood, am I correct?” Alec immediately made a mental note to kill his sister for revealing his full name to anyone. 

“It’s Alec, but yeah that’s me.” 

“Well it’s wonderful to finally meet you Alexander,” Alec was mildly ticked off that this man had still used his full name but decided not to say anything else, he didn’t want to come off as rude to someone who obviously worked closely with his sister, “I’ve heard so much about you,”

“Are you a model too?” Alec asked and then immediately regretted it as he’d basically just admitted to this man’s face that he thought he was gorgeous. The man grinned but before he could reply his phone lit up and he checked it quickly. 

“Sorry, I need to go. May I see you after, Alexander?” Alec nodded and the man smiled at him once more before walking away. Alec watched him all the way until he had disappeared into the backstage area. Alec let out a deep breath as he tried to digest what had just happened. 

Did that gorgeous man really just come and flirt with him? And why had Isabelle never mentioned knowing a man who so obviously Alec’s type in every way? 

His thoughts were cut short as the lights in the room dimmed and an announcer appeared on the stage to introduce the show. Alec watched with polite interest as the music blared and men and women took their turns at stalking down the catwalk like dangerous beautiful predators. 

He would be lying if he said he wasn’t trying to spot the man who had spoken to him before the show but he hadn’t had any luck. Maybe he would be in the same part as Izzy? 

When Alec heard the designer Magnus Bane introduced, he perked up and sat up straighter in his chair, ready to support his sister. He may not understand what she did but he was proud of her success and wanted to be there for her if he could. 

As soon as he saw her he clapped loudly along with everyone else and as they briefly made eye contact Alec gave her a smile and a thumbs up. Even he had to admit his sister had talent, compared to the other models he had seen, she blew them all out of the water. 

Looking closer at the clothes, he was sure Isabelle would ask him about them after, Alec frowned slightly. He was a little surprised by how normal they were for one, including jeans and t-shirts with a few dresses. Just as Izzy had told him, everything had a design including a very distinctive looking cat. Why? Why would a designer create all these clothes based around a cat? Was he a crazy cat man or something? Alec really didn’t get how Isabelle could have called him a ‘genius’.

There was a white summery looking t-shirt including a the cat with a surfboard and blue stripes which he guess were supposed to be the sea, bright red shoes with cat faces on the front, there was even jewellery and accessories all with that very same cat. 

The only design that Alec could admit he liked was a black hat which Izzy wore during one of her walks, with subtle whiskers sown on and little cat ears on the top. That was cute.

Alec stood and clapped along with everyone else in the crowd as the show came to end and all the models returned to the stage. His heart stopped when the models separated, leaving a gap in the middle of the stage, and the man who had spoken to Alec walked through them smiling widely and waving at the audience. 

Was he really..?

Holy shit. He was Magnus Bane. That’s how he knew Isabelle and why Alec hadn’t seen him as a model in the show. 

Oh god the crazy cat man was gorgeous. Magnus said a few words but Alec couldn’t take them in, his mind too busy buzzing with the sudden knowledge it had acquired. It shut down completely when Magnus winked directly at him before exiting the stage. 

Alec was back at the bar with a second glass of champagne when Izzy found him. He pulled her into a tight hug, congratulating her on the show and her excellent performance. 

“Thanks Alec! So I hope you don’t want to leave yet because there’s someone I want you to meet,” Before Alec could protest, Izzy had taken his hand and was easily weaving her way between people and before he knew it Alec was once again face to face with Magnus Bane. 

“Hello again Alexander,” Izzy’s eyes widened and she hit Magnus on the shoulder, looking betrayed. 

“You didn’t tell me that you’d met!”

“We met shortly before the show,” He flicked his gaze up to meet Alec’s eyes, “I’m afraid I didn’t get to properly introduce myself,” He held out his hand which Alec took, “I’m Magnus Bane and this was my show. What did you think?” 

Alec seemed to have been struck mute by the feel of Magnus’ hand on his. His skin was so smooth and the silver rings adorning his fingers felt so cold against him. As their grip loosened and Alec pulled his hand away he finally managed to say, 

“I don’t get it,” For the second time that night Alec wanted to slap himself. Why on earth had he said that? That was so embarrassing, Magnus must think he was such an idiot. Even Izzy looked like she couldn’t believe that was what Alec had chosen to say. 

Magnus however, had his eyebrows raised and his eyes were shining with amusement. 

“Oh really? What didn’t you get?”

“Uh…I’m sorry…I didn’t mean…”

“It’s perfectly alright, I don’t mind. Please tell me,”

“Well…why a cat?” Magnus giggled. Actually giggled! Alec felt his heart melting slightly at the sound. 

“Because I love my cat,” He answered simply, “And when I was having trouble creating, Chairman Meow was always there and began to inspire me. You didn’t like it?”

“I didn’t say that!” Alec was quick to establish, “I just didn’t understand the whole cat thing. I’m sorry, I’m such an idiot,”

“I wouldn’t say that,” 

Isabelle was watching their interactions with a devious grin, “Sooo, I’m going to the after party with some of the other models. See you at home Alec!” Before Alec could stop her she was gone. 

“Does that mean you’re free for me to buy you a drink?” Magnus asked him. 

“Don’t you need to go to the party?” 

Magnus shrugged his shoulders, “Not necessarily, I think I’ve found something I would much rather be doing,” His eyes were dark and Alec felt a red flush creeping from his cheeks and down his neck and the possible second meaning of the words, “Would you care to join me?”

“Yeah, I’d like that,” 

Following Magnus out of the warehouse Alec couldn’t help but thinking that his evening had gone far better than he had ever expected it to. He was going to have to thank Izzy for that later. 

“So you named your cat Chairman Meow?” Magnus’ answering laugh was music to Alec’s ears.

**Author's Note:**

> You guys can find me on tumblr @ malecmarshmallow :)


End file.
